Darkness
by Silvake
Summary: A short fanfic version of a book I used to read as a child, it is general "scary story" (not "creepypasta") and is not a metaphor for anything.


_**Darkness**_

Prologue:

All you see is a picture. My picture. All you see the outside. You do not even have an inkling of the inside. I am glad. I wish I didn't.

_Dreaming_

The cold night air breathed on my skin like a freezer on a hot summer's day. My skin prickled and goose bumps began to form. I looked up towards the sky, and saw a beautiful array of bright stars and a full moon. I heard a shriek; the shrill, piercing cry of someone in pain. I looked around; trees behind me, 10 storey buildings in front of me. I heard the shriek again, only this time it was louder. I located where that scream was coming from; it was the buildings. I began to walk towards the building at a leisurely pace, and, despite the situation, it seemed as if I was contributing all the energy I had.

Is this real? Or am I having another dream? I panicked. I hoped it wasn't another. Not another of those God-forsaken dreams.

I then decided I wasn't going fast enough: I began to jog towards the building, which seemed to move further and further away. I began to run, and then sprint towards the building. I heard yet another shriek. I am now sprinting as fast as I can towards this building, but it still seemed like I wasn't going anywhere. I stopped. This won't work. I sunk to my knees and looked down at my hands. They were covered in blood. I looked up once again and my eyes met with a cold sight.

A man stood before me; black trousers, black jacket and black mask. The mask had red lines on it. They seemed to take form as "X's" over the eyes and a smile over the mouth. I couldn't see what he looked like; I could only see his eyes. His eyes were green; striking and powerful.

"Well done." he whispered. His voice was deep and low. He began to laugh; an evil, crazy and disturbing laugh. His laugh echoed through my brain, like a song stuck on repeat.

I looked back down at my hands. The blood seemed to have dried. In my right hand, I held a knife. The blade was old and rusty. The handle was made out of wood, yet you wouldn't be able to tell unless you wiped away the layers of dried blood that seemed to cake the handle.

I looked back up. I wasn't outside anymore. I was in a dark room, with only a chair in the middle of it. In the chair sat a young man. He was tied down and crying. His screams echoed in my brain. I noticed I was still holding the knife, yet only this time it was covered in fresh blood; the mans' blood. I took a step towards him. He flinched and screamed. I dropped the knife.

"It's ok." My voice was unfamiliar. It was deep and low. I realised that I was looking through the eyes of a murderer.

I turned away from the man, in the hopes of making him feel less-afraid. I couldn't see a door to the room. I walked towards the dark wall and pressed my hand up against it. It felt cool, yet in some strange way, comforting. I held my hand up against the wall as I walked around the outside of the room. The texture of the wall changed. It was no longer the feeling of rough wood; it was the feeling of carpet. I grabbed at the carpet and was able to pull it off the wall. Behind it was a window. I looked out of the window but I couldn't see much. It was dark, still night time. The stars were out and the moon was full. I looked down. I was high; about 10 storey's high. I was in the building.

Just as I was about to turn around, my reflection from the glass caught my eye. Instead of seeing long blonde hair, blue eyes and girly features; I saw a man, dressed in black trousers, black jacket and a black mask. The jacket was wet; wet with blood. The black mask was ripped and it showed my face. "X's" were scarred around my eyes. A smile was scarred around my mouth. I had green eyes; striking and powerful.

I clenched my teeth and walked back over towards the man. He also had green eyes. I took his hands in my hands. He didn't flinch; he accepted it. I saw fear and dispair in his eyes. I untied his hands, and then his feet.

He froze and stared at a spot behind me. I turned around. I saw a clown, white powdered face, piercing red lipstick; bright blue hair. Underneath the makeup I saw the scars. Crosses around the eyes; a smile around the mouth. He walked past me, a broad grin spread across his evil face. I couldn't move; I couldn't speak; I couldn't think. The clown grabbed the man by his neck and dragged him towards the window. The clown opened the window and pulled the man until he was hanging, suspended. His fate was in the hands of the clown.

"What are you doing?" My voice was still the voice of a man. I walked towards the clown as he began to chuckle. The man was silently whimpering; trying his hardest not to make a sound.

"Game over." The clown began to laugh hysterically as his grip on the man loosened and loosened. I lunged at the man, reaching for him; my body half hanging out of the window. I was too late. He began to fall and I screamed. I lost my balance and fell head first out of the window.

My life flashed before my eyes.

Darkness.

**Written by Dmitri Austin**


End file.
